Harsh Seas
by KrystallKross23
Summary: Nami and Miss Fortune have come to possess a... unique partnership, that no one can be allowed to find out about.


Billgewater's port was as unsightly as ever. Murky greenish brown water filled with more blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids in it than it was with salt. The only fish that survived here were the medium to large carnivores, eagerly circling the edges of piers and ships in hopes of another unlucky crewmember meeting the conclusion of angering their captain. They were overwhelming ugly beasts that Nami – The Tide Caller feared to pass by.

 _Just keep swimming girl, you're almost there._ She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to take in anymore of this wretched view than she had too.

 _Forgot how much I hate these waters, I'll have to talk to her about this._ She didn't have much time to consider her woes though, as she slammed her head against the stone walls of the pier.

"Oh, I guess I'm here…" She rubbed her head, more annoyed than pained.

She burst through the water's surface quickly. At least up here the surroundings were slightly more tolerable. Bilgewater's buildings were a mediocre mish-mash of stone and wood tied together by asymmetrical cobblestone paths more dirty than the waters. It's docks weren't much better, being the things carpenters had nightmares about; but the tide caller knew that this was still an improvement over what things had been a few years earlier, before _she_ came along. Besides though, the sky was bright and blue and a few warm rays of sun were exactly what Nami needed after swimming through the frigid seas for the last few hours.

"You're late Fish." A deep, but still feminine voice called out.

Nami rolled her eyes on instinct. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She groaned.

The tide caller spun herself around to face the opposite pier. A tall woman in loosely fitting brown pirate fatigues stared back at her. One of her hands held up her opposite arm as she toyed slowly with her long silken black hair.

"Many more apparently." The pirate responded back.

"Well hello to you too Charmaine…" Nami unenthusiastically greeted.

"The captain sends her greetings as well."

"And what about yourself? Are you implying you're not happy to see me?" Nami began to swim toward the dock.

"Oh not at all, I love meeting all manner of seafood." Charmaine knelt down and extended a hand to the tidecaller

"I got it." Nami brushed the hand aside. The water around her began to undulate and bubble, a bright light began to illuminate from below the surface. Steadily, Nami's figure began to rise a gently as if she was standing up. Soon she was elevated to meeting the pirate at eye level. A stream of water followed her body through a power not its own – coiling itself around her floating tail.

"Ah~ this feels soooo nice!" Nami performed a few quick stretches of her arms. She swayed her lower body as if she were still swimming through the waves and her whole began to float forward to the surface.

"You know some of us manage to get by without magic." Charmaine spat as she turned her gaze to the city.

"Aww c'mon, you don't want me to dry out and die do you?" Nami giggled as she swayed through the air away.

"Now there's a nice thought."

"Man, you haven't changed at all, hopefully it's just you." Nami said the second part only to herself.

"Soooo… how long has it been?" Nami asked loudly, just looking around the city was beginning to grow dull. Not that it wasn't interesting at first, there were surprisingly only a few obvious privateers and whores littering the streets. The rest of the citizens seemed to be completely normal people – legal merchants and civilians. If it weren't for a pair of Illaoi's cultist preaching the word of their violent saviour, the whole scene wouldn't have been out of place in Demacian cities. Perhaps this little crew's efforts of cleaning up the town actually were beginning to see results.

"How long has what been?" Charmain replied without bothering to look at her companion.

"How long has it been since I joined you crew?" Nami swam a small fraction faster.

"You're not part of our crew, you're just an… informant."

"Eight months, it's been eight months since I joined your crew!" Nami overrode with the enthusiasm a kitten would have for their favorite toy.

"You're not a – if you knew that why'd you ask me?" Charmaine was already growing agitated.

"'Cause I'm bored and it's fun to bother you." Nami responded like it was a universally known fact.

"Your intel better be good." Charmaine clasped a hand across her face.

"You doubt my scouting skills? No one in this town is better equipped than me!" Nami spun herself in a fast circle.

"Equipped? Don't claim what you were born with for a skill. It's not like you had to work towards being a fish." The pirate's words cut sharper than those before.

"You're one to talk." Nami sparked without intimidation. "Don't you make liberal use of these?"

Nami swam quickly, slipping up the pirate's backside and coiling her tail around her legs.

"What are you – WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Charmaine roared as Nami's hands drifted up the sides of her breasts.

"Don't tell me you've never used these "assets" you were born with. How many sailors have you made happy with them?"

"SHUT UP, S-STOP THAT!" Charmaine struggled against Nami's hold, the distraction of having her cleavage roughly fondled made it particularly difficult.

"Aww come on, you'll play with them but not me?" Nami pouted.

"Don't fuck with me…" The pirate seethed, her struggles slowed, but began to strengthen.

"But that's the whole point silly girl." Nami smiled wryly – slipping on of her hands down to the pirate's stomach.

"Y-you damn fish! How –how dare you…" Charmaine seethed like a rabid dog.

"Now now don't be like…that… ah forget it. I misjudged you." Nami removed her hands and quickly unraveled her tail, setting the pirate free. Charmaine stumbled forward before violently turning round while reaching for her hip. She had just managed to grab at a concealed flintlock when a torrent of water slammed into her.

She fell to the ground clumsily, though she was able to quickly regain her concentration. Nami was hovering above her looking positively bored. The water around her was spinning rapidly in a vortex, ready to slam into her downed opponent at any moment. That didn't stop Charmaine for reaching for her weapon once more.

"Don't try it, you don't want to drown on dry land do you?" Nami proposed.

Charmaine's face flushed over with the anger of a child about to tantrum.

"Oh calm down." Nami was the furthest thing from intimidated. "You're cute, but just not fun at all, so let's just forget this ever happened okay? I won't say anything if you won't.

"Damn… al-alright…" Charmaine warily picked herself up. If life on the seas had taught her anything it was to only fight the battles she knew she could win. And as much as she despised the fish– she was still one of the League's champions, a level far above any normal pirate.

"You… say you are done?"

"Yup." Nami replied as happy as ever. "Sorry about that, I guess I just thought – well it doesn't matter, let's just forget about this and move on okay? Really sorry." She made a quick bowing motion then popped back up just as fast.

"It's… er… alright…"

"Great!" Nami cheered as she began swimming forward.

"She's going to be the death of us…" Charmaine muttered to herself as she forced her legs to move after her escort.

"Finally here." Nami shrugged over in relief. She had arrived to the front of a wide three story cottage near the edge of the city. Unlike most of Bilgewater's buildings, this one seemed to be well put together. Suprisingly complex stone and woodwork weaved together in symmetrical rows to create an imposing framework that would weather the elements and time far better that the shanty shacks around it.

"You've upgraded. How much did this place set you back?"

"Nothing, we killed the previous tenants." Charmaine had managed to regain her edge.

"I thought you were the lawful ones." Nami critiqued, puffing out her cheeks.

"We are. They were vicious loan sharks." Charmaine moved ahead to knock hard on the door in a carefully practiced rhythm.

"I don't think that's the kind of shark you need to look out for around here." Nami looked expectantly at her escort. Charmaine didn't show any kind of response though, instead just waiting emotionlessly at the door.

"Oh come on, you know that was funny."

Charmaine let out a small yawn into her hand.

"You're like if plankton was a person…" Nami snuck in one last jab as the door began to open with an eerie creak.

"Welcome, you took your time." The well made-up red haired woman greeted from the inside. She was weighed down by a heavy sailor outfit of similar hues as Charmaine's own, but much more detailed and ornate, namely the emblem centered on her chest that locals – and Nami knew signified she was a captain.

"We… Sorry." Charmaine bowed as she moved to enter.

"HI SARAH!" Nami shot forward, sneaking around Charmaine to be at the front.

"Hello Nami." The captain greeted back without missing a beat.

"D-don't address her like that!" Charmaine scolded, more flustered than authoritative, she glanced at her captain hoping to receive support, but she was deliberately staying out of this battle..

"Oh I'm sorry, are you a champion?" Nami spoke, shriller than usual. "She's your captain, you call her by her captain name. But I'm a champion with her. We're peers see?" To most of the world, the red haired woman was Miss Fortune - the ruthless pirate hunter fighting an uphill battle to bring order and sanity to Bilgewater with a team of elite bounty hunters and "reformed" pirates.

Her exploits were famous and improbable enough to warrant her entry to the League Of Legends, an honour reserved for only the greatest warriors and mages Runeterra had to offer. Nami was one of only a small few who were allowed to say the same of themselves. She was also one of an even smaller group who knew the finer details of the captain's life – her name for instance. Normally anyone who dared utter that five letter word in earshot of her would become a bloody corpse in just seconds.

As proud of being in that grouping made Nami; she was far more elated to belong to a group of just her own – she knew what "Miss Fortune" _really_ was.

"She's right." Fortune responded quickly, trying to diffuse any confrontation before it could begin. "Nami has special privileges in regards to me. Please don't be angry."

Nami gave a devilish grin she was sure only Miss Fortune could see.

"Hmmph." Charmaine huffed her disapproval. "If you insist Captain."

"I do. Now please go meet up with Aline, tell her to go with option 4. Take whatever preparations you see fit. I'll meet back up with you at point B tomorrow." Her commanding voice was much better practiced than Charmaine's.

"So suddenly? You don't wish-"

"I can handle one little fish on my own, thank you." Fortune's eyes shot a sharp glare into her subordinate's.

"R-right, understood." Charmaine spun herself around and began to march off, her stride was noticeably faster and uneven.

"Bye - bye!" Nami waved a hand wildly in the air.

"I thought I asked you to stop antagonizing her, she's a good first mate." Miss Fortune began to move back indoors.

"She's a jerk, a selfish snobby jerk who's no fun at all." Nami explained, swimming quickly to catch up.

"Well I didn't exactly bring her on for her public relations ability." Sarah laughed.

Nami had lost interest in the conversation by this point, preferring now to look around the building. The inside of the site was ripped straight out a Noxian stronghold. Oppressive grey cobblestone walls and pillars surrounded an almost entirely empty space with not a window in sight. Her attention was drawn immediately upwards to an admittedly expensively looking silver chandelier hanging forebodingly from a slim chain. It along with a few scattered meter high candelabras and wall mounted torches provided just enough light to match the middle levels of the ocean. Any excess light was discreetly sucked away by the pitch black corridors and doorways in the far side of the entry room.

"I thought you said you were upgrading, this place is abyss-mal." Nami commented, hoping her wordplay would be noticed.

"We just started moving in two days ago, it's a gradual process."

"Oh." Nami folded here arms, the hunter captain was giving simple and straight answers as always.

Miss Fortune approached the left side of the corridor where a small outpost of furniture had been established here. Just a collection of tables of questionable stability with folding chairs around them flanked by two pale green sofas and some royal red arm chairs.

"Well hurry up the process okay, your cabin on the ship is nicer than this." Nami scolded forcefully, but playfully.

"Sorry, I'll see what we can do." Miss fortune responded, eager to end this conversation quickly. "Shall we begin?" She took a seat at the largest of the tables, the top was littered with all manner of documents, books, and navigation equipment. She hastily shuffled a few bounty posters into a rough pile to scoot to the edge. "What have you got for me?"

Nami smirked, she shot out her arm and the water orbiting her began to trickle towards her open palm. The waves suddenly collapsed inwards and let out a cyan flash of light. "Ta-da." She added as she presented a newly appeared bundle of tightly strung together scrolls.

"Maps and charters, every position of Gangplank's ships in the next three months." She boasted.

"Oh very nice." Fortune took a hold of the gifts. "You're sure they're correct?"

"Of course they are! Have I been wrong so far?" Nami quickly responded, her pride stung so easily.

"Yes." Stated plainly, not taking her eyes of of her hands, trying desperately to pick apart the seals on the first of the papers.

"That time doesn't count! How was I supposed to know Yordles could do that?!" For a moment her voice was annoying high pitched.

"I suppose not well – ah!" The captain finally succeeded, the scroll unfurled easily, revealing a painstakingly detailed map of a distant sea and chain of islands. The fine line work was covered by obtrusive scribbles of red ink in several locations. Some were simple shapes and circling around specific areas, others almost looked like words if Sarah squinted hard enough. It would take days again to decipher Nami's handwriting. Sarah's groan of annoyance was cut short when she noticed another splotch in the far corner. A crude doodle of a woman wearing a crown who had fins for legs. "Me! 3" was scribbled nearby with an arrow connecting the two. Miss Fortune smiled for the first time in a week.

"Alright, let's just go over this step by step." Her attempts to mask her amusement failed.

"No." Nami replied. She reached down and slowly pushed the map to the table's surface. Miss Fortune glanced up cautiously.

"We're playing now." Nami stated quickly.

The color and expression in the captain's face drained out. Any hint of a confident, in-charge bounty hunter was gone. Now sarah stared at the woman above her with the same expression of a frightened kitten caught where it wasn't supposed to be.

"Puh – please can we get this done first?" Sarah tried to bring her attention back to the work on the table, only for Nami to creep her face closer until her breath tickled against Sarah's face.

"I have to make you pay for that "fish" comment earlier. You're not defying me are you?" Nami asked, just small splinter of some horrible anger showing through her smile.

"N-no…" Sarah gradually picked herself up and moved away from the desk.

"Oh don't be like that." Nami glowered. "I know this is what you were looking forward to, right?"

Sarah took in a strong breath, trying to empower herself for what was coming next. All she managed to do was draw her attention to the low temperature she'd successfully ignored until now. She threw her arms around herself as she began to violently shiver.

"Y-yes… when I heard you were coming… I became very excited… mistress…" her voice grew quieter on each word.

"You're still struggling with this huh? That's alright, I understand. Don't feel bad about it." Nami comforted with the warmest smile she only ever gave to this one woman.

"Uh… thanks…" Sarah's stare alternated between mistress and the floor.

"But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you either!" Nami suddenly shouted. The vibrations of her voice made Sarah flinch down.

"Now tell me… did you wear it?" She continued, her voice much quieter and sinister now.

"Um- y-yes mistress, just like you ordered." Sarah franticly answered.

"Show me."

"Um…" Sarah fumbled her hands around the lower half of her captain's garb. One by one, belts and straps were undone and layers of cloths and hidden weapons rained down onto the floor.

Her toned legs were shaved to perfection, showing a solid pale color that would have stood out as tan lines on any other Bilgewater native. That detail paled in comparison compared to her thighs. Instead of any kind of underwear – or even nothing. The captain wore sever pieces of metal arranged into the shape of panties. They were buckled and bolted together tightly, just looking at it anyone could tell it was not designed with comfort in mind. In the center of the contraption was a keyhole with an illustration of a heart etched around it.

"I – wore it just like you said mistress..." Sarah responded, nearly panting her breathes.

"Hmm let me see." Nami swam down, inspecting every inch of the belt. "Well at least I know you haven't been touching yourself." She ran her finger over a small slit in the front; it was far too narrow for any finger to enter. It was just enough space to allow for the pirate's more natural functions, nothing else.

"N-no mistress, I waited just like you said." Sarah was glad her explosive blush couldn't be seen.

"Hm. Good girl. You're just – wait…" Nami moved her face in closer. Sarah's legs began to shake violently in nervousness.

"You took this off." Nami suddenly swam up to meet her partner at eye level.

"I –I d-don't… I never." Sarah was a mess of a person.

"I gave you that key for _emergencies_. What was so important that you disobeyed me?" her words were sharper than any blade.

"Th-there was a battle… if I would have been injured and n-needed medical attention…they would have –" She didn't get to finish her manic ramblings as Nami's palm impacted with her cheek with an ear splitting smack.

"And you didn't notify me? Bad girl." Nami looked at the shaking pirate with contempt.

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe-" Her words stopped when Nami took a hold of her bruised face.

"It doesn't matter what you think or what you want, all of that stuff is an afterthought when it comes to _my_ will. Do you understand this?" Nami growled.

"Yes – yes mistress, I am sorry…"

"Hmm. Well maaaybe you've learned your lesson." Nami pulled herself back. With a tilted head she ran her eyes up and down her slave.

"Buuuut, just to be sure I'll have to punish you!" She happily announced.

"Wha – what?" Sarha yelped horrified.

"You heard me! Let's go with the usual, on all fours now!" Nami smiled.

"Ah but… can – can I at least move over to the rug?" Sarah lightly nudged her head in the direction of a small portion of carpet between the sofas.

"Oh you're not objecting! See you _are_ making progress!" Nami clapped a quiet applause. "I don't mind that, go along!" She rapidly swished her hand upwards.

"Mhmm… r-right." Sarah swallowed hard. She moved urgently, taking up a dog's position in just a few seconds. The rough carpet dug harshly into her palms and knees, but it was still a preferable sensation compared to what her partner what capable of delivering. Though "just" an enchanting support in the League's battles. Miss fortune had learned in the last few months that the tidecaller's magics were nothing to scoff at when she got serious. And despite the almost dance like manner of her movements and aloof demeanor, she knew this was one of such occasions.

"I – thank you for disciplining me Mistress, I will try to learn from this experience." Sarah recited out of memory. It wasn't nearly as painful to say as she thought it was.

"Raise up just a bit more." Nami commanded without emotion.

Sarah frowned, she had hoped for some kind of praise for saying her line so well. Regardless she raised her body up slightly higher, sticking her ass out to her owner.

"Good. Now stay still." Nami stretched out her arm to her side. The orbiting tide around her moved again, this time coiling around her arm and flowing horizontally to her fingers. She giggled at the sight of her pet twitching and flinching at the snapping rushing sounds of the water. Soon there was only a small puddle underneath her, most of the fluid was now in a long narrow stream that curved effortlessly through the air.

"Here comes!" Nami announced excitedly. She threw her arm down forwards. As the water followed in it's wake, the shape simplified itself into a whip that came smashing across the exposed cheek of Sarah's rear.

"Gaaah!" Fortune shrieked. Her body shuttered from back to front. There wasn't enough time to regain herself before the whip came back around; striking the other side. Nami paused after the second strike to listen into the pleasant sound of Sarah's panting. Out nowhere it dawned on her that she didn't even remember their safe word.

"Oh no! oh um…" What _was_ it?

"Mistress? I-is something wrong?" Fortune quietly asked, luckily deciding to not look back to see the tidecaller's embarrassed panic.

"No nothing's wrong!" Nami spat out quickly in a voice that wouldn't have convinced anyone besides the woman before her. She swung her whip again, stinging her target and immediately moved to throw another blow. It took no time at all for her to work herself back into a rhythm, Sarah's moans and sobs nearly acted as a metronome. By the eighth attack; Nami's mind was fully back in the game.

After nearly a full minute of the assault Nami began to pace out her attacks, coming to an eventual stop. The sight of Sarah's enormous soft pale butt desecrated by red and blackened wounds coupled with her uncharacteristically adorable sighs of exhaustion and pain were better than any other form of art Nami had ever known. Satisfied with her work, Nami dismissed her weapon with a flick of her hand. The water rushed to pool once more underneath her tail.

"Man, you are just way too cute." Nami complemented as she lowered herself down. Up close she could that her pirate was quivering. It was taking all of her fortitude to keep up this position.

"Awww, you're trying so hard to stay strong…" Nami cooed. She place her hand gently on the reddest spot of the flesh. It reacted instantly, tightening and spasming, accompanied by a pitiful yelp from the opposite end.

"Don't worry, almost done." Nami flicked her fingers producing a spark of azure light, an ornate silver key materialized from a small layer of water. The mage hummed a simple melody as she inserted the key into the chasity belt's hole. After a bit of struggling a satisfying click rang out followed by a cautions sigh of relief from Sarah.

Nami half hazardly slipped the plates off in her eagerness to explore. "Well now then… let's…uh… just…" She stammered as the smell hit her. Despite her years of exposure, Nami was still growing accustomed to a few quirks of humans, but she didn't think she was ever going to get used to this one. Her inner thighs were much like her legs – smooth and pale to perfection; but they were different in that they were _drenched_ in fluids. The thick musk of her pet's desire made Nami flinch backwards.

After some hesitation she reached out slid a finger across Sarah's slit. Sarah yipped, but Nami focused on the fine layer of reflective fluid sparkled upon inspection.

"You got _this_ wet from this?" Nami turned accusingly. "Get up. Look at this!"

Fortune moved quickly enough into a polite submissive seat on her knees. She reluctantly stared at the proof of her own desire on Nami's fingertips.

"This was supposed to be a punishment. Did you actually enjoy this?" Nami playfully interrogated.

"Y-yes mistress. Being hit like that… it turned me on…" Sarah answered slowly.

Nami laughed. "The great Miss Fortune, champion of the League of Legends is really like that?"

"Y-yes, I'm not a warrior, I'm not a captain!" Sarah forced the words out of her, as much as they hurt, she knew they made mistress happy. "I'm – I'm just a perverted slut who likes being abused!"

"Oh my, what would the Institute say if they saw you like this? How do you think your crew would react, knowing the real you?" Nami pressed on.

"N-no you can't!" Sarah shouted. "They – they'll mutiny and I'll kicked out of the league and –"

"Calm down girl, calm down." Nami stroked the sides of Sarah's hair. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Th-thank you Nami." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief only to be met with a light smack atop her head.

"That's _mistress,_ sarah, don't forget that!" Nami scolded.

"Right, you're mistress, you're mistress." Sarah coached herself.

"That's right! And aren't you glad for that? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a mistress would you? You'd be all alone with no one to care for you." Nami's voice fluctuated, making it difficult to tell if she was sincere or teasing.

"Y-yes, I'm thankful for you adopting me mistress!" Sarah wasn't going to try and guess. "I'm glad you found out what a hopeless slut I am! I love you more than anyone else."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Good girl!" Nami gave several more head pats. "So then how about you prove your love to me?" She flashed a devilish grin.

Nami gracefully flowed back to one of the chairs. She dropped into it, instantly being sucked into the cushions.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get used to human furniture." She complained. "Anyway, go ahead, lick my boot clean." She raised up her fins, giving them a small wag.

"Um… mistress?" Sarah stared on bewildered.

"What are you waiting for pet, I told you-" Nami glanced at her own body. "Oh… Well look! It's not my fault!" She shouted, on the defensive for the first time. "The books I used to learn this stuff were written for humans!" She wrinkled her nose, her explanation did nothing to stop Miss Fortune's laughter.

"Between the chair and the book, you really have trouble with human things huh?" Miss Fortune smiled for the second time in a week.

Nami did not. She dropped her tail immediately and took her eyes off of her partner, just to stare at the floor mournfully. "Yeah…" She replied with none of her usual vigor.

"Nami wait, I didn't mean it like that I was just –"

"I know you didn't. I know. But you're still right. I've been trying, but sometimes I don't know… if I'm able to do this…" She rose her tail up again and folded it in front of her before locking her arms around it and burying her face into it.

"Hey!" Miss Fortune bolted up. She forced Nami's head out of her makeshift pillow. "Don't you dare start thinking like that!"

"It's easy to say that Sarah, but you know as well as I do. If the crew or my people or - Isles – if the league found out…" She sunk even further into her seat.

"Then they don't have to find out, at least not yet. I know it's painful to have to keep everything hidden like this, but it's working so far and you said it yourself, you've been trying to get better at things right? And my crew and I are making progress here thanks to your help. Soon we may not _have_ to hide anything. So things _are_ getting better! Please don't be discouraged, we may just have to keep things as they are for a bit longer, but as long as we're together I don't have a problem with that. And if someone does have a problem with anything, well I always keep Shock and Awe close by!" She finished her speech with a loving wink.

"Sheesh, don't go reversing our roles like that!" Nami smiled.

"Sorry, got carried away." Sarah backed away. "Did – did I help?"

"Yeah." Nami playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah you did thank you. We're really good at killing the mood aren't we?"

Sarah simply nodded politely.

"Well there may be issues with me being with a human…" Nami unfurled her body to its original position. "But you're not a human are you? You're just a simple bitch." Her voice became sultry.

Sarah's heart beat the hardest it ever had at the sound of that. She smiled for the third time all week. "Yes mistress!"

"Well at least you admit it. Go ahead and put yourself to some use and comfort me." Nami shimmered down into a more relaxed seat. Her tail began to gyrate and twitch. Slowly her scales and skin around her thighs glided apart until her body now had a very much human like vagina. It had taken no small amount of research, magic, and practice to be able to achieve this, but now - looking into her lover's desiring eyes – Nami knew it was all worth it.

"Thank you for allowing this slave to pleasure you mistress!" Sarah gave improv a quick try before lowering to her knees. She hovered her face just above Nami's pussy, letting the thick scent penetrate her mind. Nami really had gone all out in this regard. The scent, the shape, the color, and most importantly – the taste were exquisite; far eclipsing any other Sarah had over the years – and that was a lot of girls.

Unable to hold herself back any longer she stuck out her tongue and began to lick it across the upper layers. Nami let out small noises of approval every time it brushed over her clit. Sarah wasn't satisfied by just this though, and began to dig in deeper. Nami began to moan immediately - one of the benefits of being able to create your own sexual organs was that you could make nearly every part of it one whole sensitive spot.

"O-okay sar, you can slow down n-now.." Nami tried to command. The tingling pulses in her lower body made it hard to focus on speech.

Sarah knew her Mistress couldn't punish her in her current state, so she happily disobeyed. She slid a pair of fingers into the lowest part of Nami's entrance and began to roughly ram them in and out while her mouth moved up to suckle on the clit.

"Oh you! Mhm! B-bad girl!" Nami couldn't have sounded less angry if she tried.

Sarah tilted her head upwards, she had to stop suckling to do that, but she still ran her tongue in rapid circles. Her eyes met with Nami's. She was so clearly consumed by her pleasure, she couldn't keep a single expression straight for more than a second. Sarah stopped just long enough to utter a small giggle. Her face dropped into a sad, yet hopeful look with the biggest puppy eyes Biglewater had ever known.

"D-don't you look at me like that! You are – nuh – sooo getting punished again after this!" Nami's voice peeked on the last syllable.

Sarah's pace dropped until she was close to motionless, a single stroke of her finger taking several seconds. The pressure in Nami's groin died down to leave just an unbearable cold itch.

"H-hey! Don't stop, i-im close!" Nami whined at Sarah's mischievous gaze.

"Oh you… f-fine no punishment, just please let me finish." Nami cursed.

Sarah smirked before moving her mouth lower. Her fingers began their work again, rapidly pumping in and out of the now soaked organ, soon joined by her tongue as well. For a moment Sarah slowed herself, taking the time to savor the sweet taste of her mistress's desire. She wouldn't be tasting this again for a long while. Such sentimentality passed quickly enough, and her flurry of strikes soon had the tidecaller fidgeting crazily – with each movment she made, name let out a dozen different cries and squeaks.

"Oh- oh – oh!" Nami nearly screamed. "OH FUCK!" Sarah hesitated at the sound of her polite mistress using such language. Nami slammed her hands down to her sides and her body arched upwards. Her tail suddenly launched up and smacked Sarah with force to actually knock her to the floor. For a moment all of Nami's body laid motionless in an uncomfortable pose before she collapsed into a puddle in the cushions.

"That – that was great… good job…" Nami panted, her efforts at getting her body to move failing.

"You're – thank you. Warn me next time you're going to do that though." Sarah picked herself off the ground. She tenderly nursed an emerging red mark on her forehead.

"Heh, sorry. Well actually…" Nami sprung up suddenly, completely revitalized. She pounced on her pet, bringing her back to the ground in a hard landing. "No, Im not sorry, It's what you deserve for being bratty like that. I need to retrain you again It seems."

Nami moved to pin Sarah's arms. The pirate made a show of struggling, but truthfully was fine with this.

"But you said you wouldn't – "

"I lied. I guess you are rubbing off on my after all!" Nami giggled.

"Now. Listen close you keep your arms and legs just like this – nice and still until I'm done alright? If you move them more than an inch I'm going to punish you." She let up her pressure upon finishing her words. Sarah remained motionless just as she was told - aside from some heavy breathing.

"Can you hurry up? You're wrinkling my jacket." Sarcasm was the only way she could handle the emotions in her now. The excitement of battle on the seas was nothing compared to what mistress could make her feel.

"We'll see how long you can keep that attitude up." Nami took the barb in stride.

The tide caller backed away and placed a hand just above Sarah's crotch. Sarah instinctively froze up while her skin around that area twitched. Any smugness she had was now converted to a crushing mix of anxiety and anticipation.

"There – there." Nami comforted. "You made me feel wonderful, it's only fair that I return the favor."

Her hand crept closer downwards till her fingers brushed the tip of Sarah's pussy. The organ was still drenched with fluid, Nami wasn't sure if that was cute or disgusting. Neither of the two moved for a solid minute. Nami just smiled coyly downwards, taking in the sight of Sarah's patience draining away. She wanted it so _bad_. If it wasn't for the ban on movement she'd be masturbating furiously right now.

Nami sighed, regretfully she plunged in her finger inwards. Sarah's face turned to pained shock as her body lurched up.

"Oh? That was close, you almost moved your arms~" Nami warned as her pet recomposed herself.

"I – I am –"

"Quiet. There's no need for you to talk right now. Just stay still and enjoy. With that Nami lowered herself till her head rested lightly on her pet's tummy. She sent another finger in to join its mate and began to rhythmically pump the pair in and out. They moved with almost no resistance, Nami had to consciously keep the pace slow.

Nami could feel Sarah's insides churn and tighten in response to the pleasure. Her ridiculously strong heartbeat drummed in Nami's ear.

"Man you are just adorable." Nami praised quietly, only to become annoyed when Sarah only responded in subtle moans. Well if her slave was going to ignore her, then she needed to be punished for it.

Nami slid her head upwards, and began to remove what little clothing Sarah still had on. After unclasping Sarah's bra, she helped herself to her prize, biting hard down on one of Sarah's nipples.

Sarah mewled with a surprisingly girlish voice, shivering dangerously close to moving. Nami let her bite up, only to begin attacking with her tongue the same way a kitten would lap its milk. Her fingering became harder too, soon the combination of experiences had Sarah rolling her head from side to side.

"You're not a very good toy if this is all it takes to break you." Nami took a pause to say.

"Ah, I – I'm sorry mistress! I'm trying!" Sarah nearly cried.

Despite her words though, Sarah was failing quickly. After just a minute her body felt so light – so hot. Every part of her was pulsing and fidgeting. She _needed_ it, and as much as mistress was doing to her, it wasn't going to come fast enough. She screamed through gritted teeth. It was unbearable! She was so close, yet so far away! Mistress was drawing this out on purpose – she had no intention of letting her hit that point easily, she wanted her to fail! It was so frustrating!

Sarah groaned loudly. She threw her arms up to grab the sides of her head. "Pleeeeease! Mistreeeees! I need you… to…"

Nami stopped all her movements at once. The intense feelings inside of sarah was still there, but they were now stagnated.

"I – I…" Sarah slowly removed her hands.

"You fail!" Nami happily commented.

"I'm so-sorry mistress… it just felt…" Sarah sobbed dejectedly.

"Quiet now, get on the couch." Nami smiled.

Sarah gave a puzzled look, but still raised herself up to follow these new orders. She took an uncomfortable seat, her body still itching with desire.

"I'll punish you for this, but first if you really _do_ want to feel great I'll give that to you!" Nami joyously proclaimed, it was probably one of the best things Sarah had ever heard.

The water around Nami began to move again, this time forming a tight ring around the base of her tail, right over her artificial pussy. It let out a curdling sound as it rushed over itself, tightening and knotting into a concrete shape. Soon it was hard to tell there was much water to begin with, it had all been densely packed into the form of a male's organ of at least.

Sarah swallowed hard, she had been with a few men before in her life, but this put all of them to shame. It was long and thick and as long as Nami's magic held up it would remain rock solid.

"Spread and beg." Nami ordered, bemused by her almost rhyme.

Sarah split her legs apart as far as she could comfortably get them. She reached a hand down to her cunt and pulled apart the top layers with her fingers. It was hot pink and tight almost dripping amounts of her own fluids. Nami made sure her pet noticed her licking her lips.

"P-please mistress. Fuck me with your massive cock, I'm a perverted lesbian slut slave that deserves a rough dicking!" She said without hesitation in the most pathetic degraded voice possible.

"Holy fuck…" Nami muttered in wonderment. She had never been more aroused than in this moment, her pet certainly had a way with words.

"W-well said, now stay still!" The warning was a formality, she gave Sarah no time to prepare before she plunged the full length of her shaft in. She partially regretted not drawing it out with a bit of foreplay, but the dumb look of her pet with her face twisted in happiness encouraged her to continue as things were. She began to pump her cock in and out. Her pace was slow, but she made up for it with powerful thrusts.

Sarah writhed in her seat. Her insides were being shifted around and it felt wonderful. It may have been just water, but Nami's magic ensured her member felt just like any of her own toys – albeit a bit larger. Each thrust sent a shockwave through her whole body that would completely erase all thoughts from her head for the tiniest amount of time. She would let out an involuntary quiet cry of approval. And when she slowly pulled out, gently brushing it across her inner walls it would send a soothing ice cold wave through her hips that would make them nudge in all sorts of directions. And then just as she would start to come down from this feeling, Nami would thrust it back in again – reaching almost all the way to the very back – beginning the cycle again.

Nami grabbed onto the top of Sarah's thighs. Suddenly her thrusting became faster and even stronger. Sarah's reaction was immediate, extending her legs and quickly locking them behind Nami's backside.

"Oh are you enjoying this that much?" Nami huffed, not letting up her pace.

"I'm sorry mistress, it just feels so good, I – I have to move!" It took all of Sarah's focus just to talk.

"Do you now?" Nami dropped her body till her breast pressed up against Sarah's own. She quickly moved to force Sarah's hands to interlock fingers with hers. It was difficult to fuck Sarah like this, but Nami still managed a series of weaker thrusts.

"Can't move now can you?" Nami taunted.

Sarah tried to struggle, but Nami playfully countered any movements she made with double the force. Her body felt like it was going to explode any moment unless she had freedom to writhe about, but all she could manage was pitifully flailing her toes.

"M-mistress please, this is too much, please!" The pressure in her was still growing unbearable, and Nami's weight on top of her wasn't helping. She began to squeeze Nami's hands, but the tide caller didn't as much as flinch.

"Oh come on, are you really this weak?" Nami chuckled. "You're pathetic."

That was a mistake on the tidecallers fault. Sarah could only take so much of this play, now her pride was wounded.

"I- I am not weak!" She snarled. A small flame of anger burned away some of her pleasure. "Don't you –"

"Quiet." Nami leaned in and pecked at Sarah's lips with her own.

Sarah's face quivered as the champion in her fought to keep her anger alive. That lasted all of a moment. Her expression promptly devolved back into that of a submissive animal in heat and she readily accepted the kiss. Everytime their tongues passed over each other the feelings inside of her were amplified. Time after time, every little thing mistress did to her intensified the sensations until Sarah felt nothing but a muted white heat.

Her grip suddenly became crushingly powerful to the point that it began to hurt. Nami broke off the kiss to speak, but was immediately beset by Sarah pulling her still locked legs inwards, slamming the tidecaller down on top of her.

"H-hey, what –" Nami staggered, quickly turning to her pet for an explanation. Sarah had her eyes shut down tight, in fact her entire face seemed to be constricted. Nami was no longer thrusting, but that didn't make Sarah let go of her. Even if she wasn't being fucked right now, the feelings inside her had finally reached their peak. Sarah abruptly let out a scream that made Nami flinch her head away. The Tidecaller quickly found herself being tossed and rolled around like a dog's favorite toy as Sarah began to contort and squirm in ecstasy. Now Sarah was the stronger of the two and Nami was forced to be a comfort pillow with no choice but to wait it out.

Sarah suddenly felt very cold, of course her body _was_ drenched in sweat, water, and other fluids. Lingering feelings of pleasure still tickled across her body, but in her lightheaded state she barely noticed. It was only once Nami began to groan did she snap out of her stupor.

"What… was I? Mistress!" She exclaimed, letting up her hold of the TideCaller.

Nami flung herself away. Panting heavily, she patted herself down to ensure she was still in one piece.

"Jeez, is that what drowning is like?" Nami sighed heavy.

"Sorry mistress, it's just that it's been a long time since…" Sarah trailed off, knowing her excuses wouldn't matter.

"I guess it has. I'll take that as a compliment." The water that made up her cock disapated into droplets that reformed into their natural pool beneath her. She giggled to herself as she swam to join the red head on the couch.

Sarah awkwardly adjusted herself into a proper seat, the cushioning beneath her was darkened and wet, but the presence of her mistress right next to her was far more uncomfortable. She wasn't scolding or hitting her, she just sat there with her eyes closed like she was preparing for a nap.

"Are you not angry mistress?" She tried to look at Nami's face, but could only make it up to her chest.

"Not really." Nami smiled without opening her eyes. "You got excited, and I didn't really say anything about that. I'll just have to be more careful with you in the future. But hey that's why it's called training right?"

"R-right." Sarah could finally allowed her muscles to relax, it actually hurt her somewhat.

"Don't worry. Someday I'll make you into the best little slave ever." Nami reached her arm around Fortune's shoulder and pulled her into a heavy hug.

"I'll do my best mistress!" Miss Fortune smiled for the fourth time all week. She happily buried her face into Nami's bosom.

"I know you will girl." Nami praised, stroking Sarah's hair gently. "Now about your punishment for moving…"

Sarah tried to fidget, but ultimately Nami's embrace was just too comfortable to break out of. It reminded her of a very long time ago, when another woman would hold her.

"Tomorrow night you're taking me out to dinner. Someplace nice and expensive. Just. The. Two. Of. Us." Nami ordered with a smug grin. It took resorting to these methods, but she _finally_ got that date she wanted.

"But… I can't…" sarah weakly protested.

"Weren't you the one telling me not to be afraid earlier? You're a lot of things slave, but not a hypocrite." Nami scolded.

Sarah curled herself inwards, her pride effectively wounded. "Damn, I guess I'm a little too motivational for my own good. Well, I- I guess I can come up with a reason."

"Good girl. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, same."

"Well then, did you want to get to work?" Nami offered.

"No. We're staying like this until I fall asleep." Sarah tucked her head in closer to Nami's lap.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Nami's voice peaked upwards.

"I guess I am, you'll just have to punish me later won't you?" Sarah stretched out her legs comfortably. The Tidecaller was now just Sarah's pillow.

"I take it back, you're hopeless." Nami bemoaned.

"I guess I am." Sarah didn't seem nearly as bothered by it, if her fifth smile of the week was any indication.

Nami began to speak, but ultimately just remained quiet. There would be plenty of time later to punish and reprimand this girl. But for now, she deserved this one rest.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Nami jumped.

"What?" Sarah lazily inquired.

"Um, Sarah… what was the safe word again?"

A/N

Hi! This was so much fuuuuunnnn! Immediately, I hated the fact that I couldn't keep a schedule before so I deliberately set a time table and deadline for this story to force myself to stay on track. It still took a while, but it's still faster.

Anyway, wanted to try something different that also let me practice some other writing techniques, so I went with my OTP for something quick. I really love these two! Do you? I'm super happy about how it all turned out, it's kind of awkward in some places, and I think my word choices needs to improve, but I liked getting them to be super awkward yet loving and sexy together. I'll leave it to you to think of how this came to be, but part of me thinks this is how these two really would be, but maybe I'm just a perverted nerd.

There was also originally a prologue to this, but it was really awkward and didn't so much as add to than it did serve as an annoying distraction.

Also its hard to write for dicks I've learned. I'll have to work on that I guess.

Let me know what you think, good or bad, and what you might like to see next!

Love!


End file.
